crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything
The Bear, the Bitch, and Everything, by E. E. Nalley, continues the adventures of Elaine Nalley and Tansy Walcutt. It was published in four parts, with the first part on 2017-02-27 and the last part on 2017-05-01. It goes from 2007-08-15 to 2007-09-14. It is preceded by The Boys of Summer and followed by Tea and Dagger. Summary Part 1 Part 1 was published on 2017-02-27. It goes from 2007-08-15 to 2007-08-28. 2007-08-15 - - > New York City Theodore Walcutt discusses a blackmail demand he received about his daughter Tansy for something in Wyoming. The person involved is a professional noted for his ability to make embarrassing problems go away. He also wants the person who took the wretched video to be aware that he would regret it if the video showed up anywhere else. He also instructs his secretary, Rita, to find out how Tansy found herself in Wyoming when she was supposed to be at school, at the summer semester. 2007-08-26 Tansy Walcutt meets her best friend, Elaine Nalley in the Crystal Hall. They briefly discuss the summer, and then Lanie invites Tansy to the secret hot tub in the Grotto in the Dead Oak Grove. Tansy loves the setup in the Grotto. - - > Wyoming Mr. Lewis meets Mr. Anders, who tells him that the person who took the video of Tansy and companions has been executed by parties unknown. The executioner left the phone with the incriminating video behind, which puzzles Mr. Anders. - - > Whateley Elaine Nalley moves into her new room in the rebuilt Poe Cottage, where, as an RA, she has a single with bath. Mrs. Horton, the house mother, orients her to her duties, which include the tour for the freshman girls (the lesbians) the next day. Tansy helps her move in. - - > The March of Dreams That night, Lannie has another dream where she is a Pict banshee. She tries to rescue a half-dead nobleman who has miraculously survived a battle with a bunch of brigands. 2007-08-27 Shortly after midnight, after Lannie wakes up from the nightmare about being the Pict banshee, Grizzly brings her back into dreamscape and explains what’s going on - at least on a sort-of understandable metaphysical level. Elaine leads the lesbian cotangent on their introductory tour. During the move-in, Marla tries to get intimate with Tansy. Tansy tries to let her down gently, but she’s not all that successful. Then Bethany asks her to get into Venus Inc. Tansy tells her there will be a table during rush week, which is next week. Tansy finally makes her way to Lanie only to have Mrs. Horton tell Loophole she has to get Anomaly from where she’s hiding. Anomaly comes and then discovers her roommate is Murphy, who is in Poe very unwillingly. In Arena 99, Kayda Franks is having a hard time understanding how Lanie intends to win with Picket’s Revenge. She explains. 2007-08-28 - - > The March of Dreams The Pictish warrior hauls her rescued nobleman home, and manages to convince her mother to heal a mortal enemy of their people. Part 2 Part 2 was published on 2017-03-13. It goes from 2007-08-29 to 2007-09-08. 2007-08-29 - - > Whateley Academy Tansy Walcutt reviews some of the misery she had caused before she reformed herself. - - > The March of Dreams Elaine lives the next segment of the banshee’s life, as the warrior she saved recovers. - - > Whateley Academy Danny Franks is running away from a fight with Dump Truck, where his spirit had injured the bully, when he runs into Tansy exercising her horse. Security catches up, and then Lady Astarte arrives and orders both of them to her office. Now. Headmistress Carson gives Danny Franks two weeks of detention, and Tansy a paper to write on psychic ethics. 2007-09-01 At the Alpha mixer, Danny Franks mutters “why do they hate us so” where Tansy Walcutt can hear him. After some interaction, she shows him by borrowing Razorback’s guitar and learning to play it credibly in just over five minutes. Tansy meets with Amelia Hartford to discuss her progress with The Committee. Ms. Hartford suggests that she consider recruiting Loophole. Tansy comes up with an idea. Tansy drops by the vehicle shop looking for Lanie. She isn’t there, having been called away to do something in the Venus Inc. clubhouse. Ms. Hartford begins to put the plan into action by calling Jay at International Yacht Brokers of Miami. - - > Blue Ridge Mountain A technician examines the phone that had been picked up in Wyoming. It’s got a recording mod to the OS. Mr. Lewis asks if the phone could be a plant. 2007-09-02 - - > March of Dreams The nobleman proposes to the banshee. 2007-09-04 - - > Dream Space of the Ptesanwi The Kodiak, Grizzly, Wyatt and Elaine walk up the hill to find Debra, but no Kayda. Debra says that Kayda is indisposed. 2007-09-05 Amelia Hartford reveals pictures of the people behind the Committee. They discuss it briefly. Then she says that Headmistress Carson has approved the project; they can choose one of four boats, but pay attention to what they will need for outfitting it. Tansy hurries to catch up with Lanie and Kayda. There’s some discussion about a fight with a Hell-hound; Kayla leaves for her Martial Arts class in a huff. 2007-09-06 Late in the afternoon, Mrs. Carson tells Tansy that the Interscholastic Sailing Association has a high school competition class, and mutants are welcome as long as they don’t have disqualifying powers. Tansy tells the Headmistress that they’ve decided to name the boat the ‘’’Jules Verne’’’. After dinner Tansy gets a call from her father’s secretary, Rita Salinger, about the incident in Wyoming. 2007-09-07 - - > The March of Dreams The Banshee and her Irish Lord are married. - - > Whateley Academy At breakfast, Tansy sees Nancy Coolidge and decides to deliver a heaping dish of karma. She reverses her glamour, becoming effectively invisible, and follows Nancy to a meeting with The Don. She gets a good set of pictures of the girl betraying the Alphas. At lunch, Tansy shows the pictures to Wyatt Cody. He calls someone and asks for verification. At dinner, Wyatt, Elaine, Zoe and Tansy march up to the Alpha’s table and lay down the photo. Zoe is only too happy to take out the trash. - - > New York Mr. Lewis informs Theodore Walcutt that there may be a third party in the situation. He is not yet sure, but wants to give a warning. - - > Whateley Danny Franks sees Tansy at the stables and decides to take him out and give him some riding lessons. 2007-09-08 - - > March of Dreams Early in the morning, Elaine dreams she is watching her house just being finished, when a messenger rides up from the King with the black arrow of war. Part 3 Part 3 was published on 2017-04-17. It goes from 2007-09-08 to 2007-09-11. At Range 2, Tansy sees Ayla and apologizes for her treatment of him. - - > Blue Ridge Mountains The technician reports to Mr. Lewis that the phone has been extensively tampered with. There is apparently a link to Goodkind International headquarters. 2007-09-09 - - > March of Dreams The Banshee and her husband enjoy their wedding night, before heading off to answer the King’s call. - - > Whateley Danny Franks is talking to Tansy in the fixer’s patio. Then Dump Truck comes up and begins bullying Danny. Tansy says a few things that enrage Dump Truck. He tries to retaliate by attacking Tansy. Bad move. She breaks a bone in his hand, and then has his two companions haul him off to Doyle. Headmistress Carson lets Tansy off with a hand-slap and tells her not to be so obvious about it the next time she feels the need to give a bully his comeuppance. Tansy goes to Fubar in Hawthorn to confess to breaking most of the Canon of Psychic Ethics in respect to Kayda Franks. 2007-09-10 Tansy beats the Headmistress to Administration. She suggests a class in deportment, having found out that Kayda changed sex and never got the childhood training in being a girl. Then they discuss the issue in FUBAR’s email message. Mrs. Carson tells her she’s going to be teaching that class in deportment in Poe. See Mrs. Horton in Poe Cottage. Tansy is given a pop quiz by Sensi Ito and Amelia Hartford. She is to steal a mystic jewel from a sleazy lawyer. Elaine breaks down in Auto Shop, staring at the same set of tools for five minutes before moving. Melvin Donner calls Mrs. Horton and asks if there is anything she should know. Then he takes her to Poe himself. Mrs. Horton thinks about what she had done, and faces the awful truth: somehow, Laneth, daughter of Joan, was in the material world. Tansy finds the safe, cracks it and retrieves the jewels. Then she’s attacked by Montana. Montana starts beating her. She defends herself by blowing his brains out. It was an accident - she mistook her machine pistol for the force pistol. She goes catatonic at what she’s done. 2007-09-11 - - > The March of Dreams Elaine has another dream of Laneth, where she is in the Mead Hall of Drest mac Talorgan, where the assembly is debating the election of the next king. Part 4 Part 4 was published on 2017-05-01 and goes from 2007-09-11 to 2007-09-14. Tansy wakes up in the hospital, with Amelia Hartford watching her. Tansy’s regen will finish dealing with the damage that Montana did to her in a while. Meanwhile, Ms. Hartford asks why she was that slow on the draw in dealing with Montana, and then says she seems to still have some self-destructive tendencies, so she needs to talk to Dr. Bellows to help resolve them. Elaine is still listless, so Grizzly decides to take things into her own paws. She manifests as a 7-foot tall biker chick and gives Elaine some of her energy to tide her over. Then she talks to Bella Horton and tells her to involve Lady Astarte. Danny Franks visits Tansy in her hospital room, bringing her flowers and agreeing to see him over lunch. Grizzly explains to her host what they think is going on. - - > Blue Ridge Mountains Mr. Lewis is briefed by his tech team about what they’ve discovered. They’ve verified that the man in the hood is the boy, and he’s begging for mercy, not making a ransom demand. The calls to Goodkind International didn’t pan out. Also no joy from tracing the ransom drop. - - > The March of Dreams Drest mac Talorgan was crowned King of the Picts, and they were preparing for war against an incursion. - - > Whateley Danny and Tansy spend a pleasant afternoon together, marred only by a snowball from nowhere, courtesy of Murphy. That evening, she and Danny have an evening together, then they head for Poe. Her goal is to check up on Elaine. Mrs. Horton gives her access to Elaine’s room and explains that Elaine has a problem that is more magical than medical, which is why she isn’t in Doyle. When xhe enters, she finds Grizzly keeping watch. She relieves Grizzly and prepares to meet her in Elaine’s dream-space. - - > The March of Dreams Laneth wakes with a headache to find herself bound to a bed, and about to be taken by one of her clan’s enemies: Algar, the Saxon Duke of North Umbra. She prepares as best she can for the encounter. - - > Grizzly’s dream space Tansy finds herself in a magnificent palace. She, Grizzly and Mustang discuss the metaphysics of space and time, with some attention to the fall of Atlantis. Then Tansy asks if there’s any way that she can contribute some energy to help tide Elaine over. Grizzly thinks a bit and asks: “What do you know of Tantric sex?” 2007-09-12 - - > Whateley After classes, Elaine wakes from the horrific dream, Tansy wakes at the same time. Tansy applies what she learned from Grizzly. Mrs. Horton comes into the room, telling them that every magically sensitive person in the cottage was affected. Elaine feels great. Tansy heads for the stables, where she finds a trap that was left in her horse’s stall. It injures the horse, but not seriously. Tansy looks into her horse’s mind and sees a girl with purple hair. Tansy is furious. She gets a bucket of mature and dumps it on Murphy during dinner in the middle of the Crystal Hall. The ensuing fight is epic. Apparently in bitch fights there is truth, beecause the two girls manage to bury some of the axes somewhere other than each other. They clear up the issue with the Lit Chix and with Hamper and Damper. Once they have actually settled things, Headmistress Carson intervenes. 2007-09-13 - - > The March of Dreams Before dawn, Laneth dreams of settling with her husband after being rescued. Her husband loves her, regardless. Fancy that. - - > Whateley- Melvin Donner pulls the Kenner twins out of class and marches them to the Headmistress’ office. She shows them the sworn affidavits from Tansy, Elaine Nalley and Joanne Gunnarson. She also shows them the secret camera footage that puts them on the scene. She expels them and turns them over to the DPA. After the close of the work day, Dr. Bellows prepares to close down and head for dinner when Elaine comes with her problem assimilating what had happened to Laneth in her dreams. 2007-09-14 - - > New York Theodore Walcutt thanks Mr. Lewis for his final report, imcomplete as it was. He retains Mr. Lewis’ firm for the next act of who ever had attacked him, and tells him to put an operative at Whateley to catch any attempts to come through his daughter. Characters In order by appearance. Part 1 *Theodore Walcutt - Tansy’s father *Arthur Lewis - Mr. Lewis - investigaitor for Action Tactical, Inc *Nameless blackmailer *Nameless young man who took blackmail photos and was then murdered. *Rita Salinger - Thedore Walcutt’s secretary and Executive Mistress. *Solange - Tansy Walcott - one of the protagonists. **Mustang - Tansy’s spirit *Kodiak - Wyatt Cody - head of the Alphas **The Kodiak - Baloo - Wyatt’s spirit *Loophole - Elaine Nalley - the other protagonist. *Pejuta - Kayla Franks - trainee shaman *Mega-Girl - Martine (Marty) Penn (mention) *Stronghold - Stephen Nalley - Elaine’s brother (mention) *Songbird - Maria Ricardo - (mention) *Coyote (Spirit) - Native American spirit/ trickster god *Mr. Anders - operative for Action Tactical *Bella Horton - Poe house mother, powerful mage. *Blackrose - Rosalyn Dekkard - delayed (mentioned) *Franklin Delarose - Whateley security chief (mentioned) *Elyzia Grimes - Magic program teacher (mentioned) *Laneth - Elaine Nalley’s past life **Domnall mac Óengusa - set on by highwaymen **Laneth’s aunt **Laneth’s mother **Drest mac Talorgan *Saladin - Sayyid ? - conducts freshman tour at Poe *Lord Paramount - - (mentioned) *Befana - Marla - seems to have an infatuation with Tansy *Cover Girl - Bethany ? - freshman who wants to be in Venus Inc. *Poise - - (Mention) *Anomaly - Monica ? - One of the Outcasts, also one of the Four Sisters *Eldritch - Caitlin Bardue - One of the Outcasts (Mention) Part 2 *Sahar - - (Mention) *Heather Goodkind - (mention) *Montana - Sebastian Terwilliger - *Lifeline - Maggie Finson - (mention) *Pounce - Danny Franks - Kayda’s brother **Wihinape - Danny Frank’s spirit *Dump Truck - Matt Thatcher - Bully *Security officers *Noah Whateley - (mentioned) *Amelia Hartford - Assistant Headmistress, mentors Tansy * Jay - International Yacht Brokers of Miami * unnamed technician at Action Tactical *Cornflower - Debra ? - *Mr. Garett - Interscholastic Sailing Association *Ernie Schuler - bully *Flicker - Nancy Coolidge - The Don’s mole in the Alphas *The Don - - former head alpha *Aries - - *Zenith - Zoe Naismith - senior, alpha Part 3 *Phase - Ayla Goodkind * - Adalie Vitesse *Gizmatic - Joe Wilkins - (mentioned) *Michael Anderson - chapter president of the St. Louis branch of Evolution Rocks! (Mention) *Fubar - - Major GSD, powerful psychic, head of Psychic Arts program. *Alfred Bellows - one of the staff psychologists * Dr. Carstairs - the ethicist (mention) *Melvin Donner - shop teacher Part 4 * Bob Tanner - lip reader with Action Tactical * Mr. Harrington - Whateley stable master *Foxfire - Becky Corbin - Lit Chix *Hamper - James Kenner - *Damper - Bradley Kenner *Mrs. Shugendo - Dean of Students *Alan Ivers - ADA for New Hampshire *Derek Laughton - DPA agent Category:Stories Category:E. E. Nalley Category:Gen1